


In Another's Eyes

by Applepye



Series: Betrayal [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, T-Cest, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:51:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepye/pseuds/Applepye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There were several directions I could go with this so I chose to do the two I could not choose between. This is the more traumatic of the two.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In another’s eyes, Raph saw Donnie. In another’s eyes, Donnie saw Raph. They were not sure when it happened. Mikey had gone after Raph and Leo wanted Donnie and the two middle turtles gave into them. But, as time went by they found their relationships lacking something and after a year found it in each other. 

The first time it happened they were filled with guilt and swore never to do it again, but it wasn’t long before they fell into each other’s arms again. Their love had more passion together than they had with the ones that waited for them back at the lair. They still loved the one that they were with, but they were in love with each other more.

As time passed they took more chances, part of them hoping to get caught. Raph even climbed into bed with Michelangelo after sex with Don and the youngest turtle didn’t say anything. Either he was clueless or in denial. 

They were three months into their affair and on a scavenge run at the dump, just an excuse to be alone. They both grunted and huffed as Raph thrust deep into Donnie, churring into the kiss. Though there was still guilt, their time together felt right. 

Donnie finished and with a few more shallow thrusts Raph followed. They kissed long and tenderly before Raph pulled out to lie on the ground next to Don. “They have to at least suspect,” Raph grunted. “They can’t be so blind.”

“Don’t ruin the moment,” Donnie pleaded curling up on Raph plastron. 

“We have to come clean, Don.”

“What will happen when we do?”

“I don’t know, but we can’t keep doing this to them.” Raph kissed the top of Don’s head. “I almost called out your name the last time I was with Mikey. I changed ‘Don’ in to ‘Don’t stop’.”

“I don’t want to hurt them.”

“Too late for that,” Raph sighed. 

“Why didn’t we fall for each other before they had a chance to?”

“I don’t know.” Raph wrapped his arms tighter around Donnie, “All I know, is that I can’t bear the thought of you with Leo anymore.”

“Okay,” Donnie sobbed. 

They readied themselves for the fallout before they entered the lair. Mikey ran up to meet them, grabbing Raph’s arm and pulling him away. He stood on his toes and kissed Raph and there was a hint of desperation in that kiss. Raph knew they reeked of sex and Mikey had to have been able to smell it. 

“Dinner’s ready,” Mikey said with a smile though there was a slight quiver in his voice. “I made your favorite.” Mikey looked at the empty bags. “I guess the run was a bust, huh.” He shrugged. “Sometimes there’s nothing there.”

Leo walked up to Donnie and gave him a gentle kiss causing a tear to moisten Donnie’s mask. “Welcome home.” Leo forced a smile. Raph’s eyes met with Don’s as Leo pulled the genius turtle away, and with a gentle nod the two middle turtles decided once more to remain silent.


	2. Part 2 option A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were several directions I could go with this so I chose to do the two I could not choose between. This is the more traumatic of the two.

Raphael sat watching football on the television while Don worked on his laptop and Mikey read a comic. Leo came out of the dojo dressed in his gear, “Raph come on patrol with me.” Leo then walked over to kiss Donatello, “We won’t be gone long.”

“Love you,” Donnie smiled.

Raph looked over his shoulder at Leo then back to the game and shrugged while turning the television off, “The game’s a bust anyway.” He ran to the dojo and geared up before meeting Leo at the lair entrance. 

Mikey ran up and kissed Raph, “Bye.”

Raph smiled down at Mikey, “Bye.”

“Love you,” Mikey purred. 

“Love you too,” Raph leaned in and kissed him again.

They turned and left, closing the door behind them while Mikey stood and watched. Without turning he wiped a hand across his eyes, “He lies so easily now.”

Donnie looked up, “What?”

Mikey turned to look at Donnie, his blue eyes glistening with tears, “Raph. He’s gotten good at lying.”

“I don’t understand,” Donnie said standing up. “What is he lying about?”

“Don’t act like you don’t know,” Mikey snapped. 

“Mikey, I…,” Donnie stepped towards him but Mikey’s anger cut him off. 

“How can you do this to me?” Mikey screamed. “I thought you were my best friend.”

“What…,” Donnie’s breath hitched. “What do you think…?”

Mikey cut him off again, “I don’t think, Donnie. We know. You guys aren’t even trying to hide it anymore.” Mikey rubbed his eyes and tried to calm his breathing. “He reeks of you and he’s almost called out your name. You go on savaging runs and bring back nothing. How could you be sleeping with Raph when he’s my boyfriend?” He started calm, but ended in a yell. “You… you… WHORE!!”

Donnie sat down hard as Splinter exited his room, “What is going on out here?”

Mikey pointed to Donnie. “Donnie and Raph have been having an affair,” he yelled. “They’ve been having sex. They… they….” Mikey fell to his knees. “Why?” he sobbed. “What am I not doing right that Raph had to go to you?”

Donnie felt light headed, “We… Oh….” His heart pounded in his chest. 

Splinter stepped forward, “Is this true?”

Donatello couldn’t even look up at his father and opted to keep his eyes on the ground. He blinked the tears from his eyes and nodded. 

“I hate you,” Mikey screamed. He was flashing between anger and sorrow, “You were my best friend.” He folded his legs under himself and sat on his feet. “If you guys stop, we’ll forgive you. I just want Raph back,” he pleaded. 

“Where are Leonardo and Raphael?” Splinter asked.

“Patrol,” Donnie answered then his head snapped up to look at Mikey. “Did Leo take Raph out to confront him?”

Mikey nodded.

“They’re gonna tear each other apart,” Donnie snapped.

“You would like that wouldn’t you,” Mikey sneered. 

“What?” Donnie breathed.

Mikey, filled with anger again, pointed at Don. “To have them fighting over you.”

“No,” Donnie shook his head. “I don’t want them to fight.”

“Then why are you sleeping with Raph?” Mikey yelled.

“That is enough,” Splinter struck his walking stick on the ground. “Michelangelo, call Leonardo and have them both return home now.”

“Yes, Master Splinter,” Mikey said through gritted teeth and left to get his shell-cell. 

Splinter turned to look and Donatello. “I want you in the dojo.”

Donnie stood, took one step towards the dojo, and then fainted.

……

Leo led Raph across the rooftops finally coming to a stop when he was out of breath. Raph landed next to him panting. “Damn Leo. You running away from something?” 

Leo looked at Raph then turned away. “Can I ask you something?”

Still panting, Raph leaned on the wall to look out over the city. “Sure.”

“What am I doing wrong?” Leo walked over to place his hands on the wall, keeping his eyes on the city.

“You’ll have to be more specific,” Raph turned to look at him. 

Leo looked down and took a deep breath before looking at Raph, “Why…” his voice failed him. “Why did Donnie go to you?”

Raph heart skipped a beat, “What?”

“Come on, Raph,” Leo sighed. “You guys aren’t even trying to hide it anymore.”

Raph tried to speak, but his words failed him. His legs gave out and he sat down hard on the rooftop. Leo stood there and waited for Raph to respond. 

Raph took a deep breath, “I don’t know.”

Leo was struggling to keep his emotions schooled, “Why… are you guys doing this? What… are… you thinking?”

Raph covered his face with his hands, “I don’t know.”

“Does he even love me anymore?” Leo sobbed. “Do you still love Mikey?”

Raph stifled a sob, “I don’t know.”

Leo pushed Raph, “What do you know?”

“When I’m with him,” Raph choked out, “everything is exciting again.”

“What about Mikey and me?”

“Maybe,” Raph glanced at Leo, “you and Mikey could….”

“NO!” Leo cut him off. “I have no interest in Mikey. I went after Donnie. I love Donnie.”

“We didn’t want to hurt you,” Raph stared at the rooftop. 

“Then you shouldn’t have slept together,” Leo turned and walked a few steps. “How long?” he asked turning back around.

“How long have you known?” Raph asked without looking up.

Leo hiccupped past a sob, “We started to suspect about a six weeks ago, but we’ve known for about a month. Mik…Mikey saw you together.”

“He saw us,” Raph’s voice was barely a whisper. “Why didn’t he say anything?”

No matter how hard he tried, Leo couldn’t stop the flood of tears. It was hard for him to breathe, “We were hoping we could make you stop.” His throat closed and a whimper escaped him, “I don’t want to lose Donnie.”

Raph couldn’t look up, “Three months.” He could not force himself to see the pain he had caused his brother when he heard him cry in anguish. Then Raph’s shell-cell rang. With trembling hands he reached into his pocket to retrieve it. He looked down at it then, without looking, he tossed it to Leo, “It’s Mikey.”

Leo opened the cell, “Yeah.”

“Leo?” Donnie answered. “Why… why do you have Raph’s cell?”

Without a word, Leo threw the cell back to Raph. 

“Hey, Donnie,” Raph’s voice broke. “Mikey confront you?”

“Yeah,” Donnie answered. “Splinter wants you back, now.”

“Why are you using Mikey’s cell?”

“He tried calling Leo first, but then he found it in his room,” Donnie explained. “Splinter then told Mikey to call you and that’s when he threw the cell at me to do it.”

“Oh,” Raph nodded. “We’ll be back soon.”

“Okay,” Donnie whispered and ended the call.

Tucking the cell back in its pocket, Raph kept his eyes cast down. “Splinter wants us back.”

Without a word, Leo turned and headed back to the lair. 

 

…..

 

Donatello sat nursing the bump on his head, from the fall, as Mikey paced nervously in the dojo. It seemed to take forever for Leo and Raph to return. He was surprised to see that neither of them looked to be hurt, other than emotionally.

Raph looked down at Donnie. “What happened?”

Leo pushed him back and knelt down in front of Don. “Let me see.”

“I’m fine.” Donnie let Leo move his hand away from the bump. “I got light headed when Mikey confronted me and I fainted when I stood up.”

“You’re going to have one sizable goose egg.” Leo kissed the bump. “But the skin’s not broken, so that’s good.”

Splinter came out of his room and sat and the four Turtles knelt facing him. He sighed, “This is a difficult situation the four of you have found yourselves in, one that could tear this family apart.” He looked at Raph, who kept his eyes on the ground. “I am disappointed in the two of you,” Splinter continued and Raph cringed. “What would drive you to do such a thing?”

Raph and Donnie kept their eyes on the ground. “We fell in love,” Donnie chocked out. “It just happened.”

“Did you?” Splinter turned to look at him. “Or did you miss the thrill of sneaking around?”

Donnie let out a sob as the realization struck him. That was what was lost in the relationship, the thrill. He had to admit that it was exhilarating in the beginning with Leo, because of the fear of getting caught. After about a year, Splinter confronted them about their relationship. That was about four months ago. He now wondered if he had ever love Leo or even Raph or if he just loved the thrill. Tears flowed down his cheeks to land on his clenched fists on the ground. 

Raph also started to cry, as he too realized what Splinter said could be true. 

Leo and Mikey just sat between them in silence while Splinter waited for them to regain control.

The longer they cried the more it effected Mikey. The tears welled up in his eyes and soon he too was crying. He inched closer to Raph and wrapped his arms around Raph’s arm and nuzzled him. 

Raph turned his head, but could not make eye contact. “How can you still love me?”

Mikey intertwined his fingers with Raph’s. “I just can’t help myself.”

“Please,” Raph sobbed. “I don’t deserve it.”

“No,” Mikey agreed, “you don’t. But that doesn’t change the fact that I love you. You’re just going to have to make it up to me somehow and earn my trust back. And you won’t be going out alone with Donnie for a long time.”

Donnie finally sat up and looked Leo in the eyes and could see that Leo fought to maintain his fragile control. “Do you still love me?” Donnie asked past the lump in his throat. 

Leo shook his head, “But I’m willing to try again.”

The relief Donnie felt caused him to smile a little before breaking down in tears, “I’m so sorry. I was addicted to the rush, the control. I knew you knew and you did all those things for me.”

“I need you to be honest, Raph,” Mikey pulled away and forced Raph to look up at him. “Do you love me? Or would you rather be with Donnie?”

“I believe that you all should take a break,” Splinter interjected. “Raphael I want you to go out to the farm with Casey, Donatello you will stay with Leatherhead, Michelangelo will stay with April and Leonardo will stay with me. I want you all to reflect on what you truly want from one another. You can come back when you all know.”

“Hai, Sensei,” They all said in unison. 

 

**

 

It took them all about a month to decide what they wanted. Raph spent most of it drunk, sitting in the dark. Mikey just sulked on April’s couch. Donnie lost himself in projects with Leatherhead. And Leo spent most of his time meditating in his room. 

Raph was the last to return home. Splinter had the other three stay in their rooms then one by one called them into the dojo to hear what they had decided. He now sat facing them as they kneeled on the floor. 

“This was a difficult journey for you all and I am not sure if you will ever be able to fully heal from it,” Splinter sighed. “It pleases me that you are all of a like mind in this. You have each decided to try your relationships again. This time,” Splinter looked at Raph then Don, “do not fall in to temptation. Love is not easy and is not always exciting. It takes work, from both sides. There will be times that you question your love for one another, but everyone faces doubts. Stay true to each other, vocalize your doubts and do not make you mate feel bad for having them. Find the reason behind them and work them out. You still have a lot of work ahead of you, my sons.”


	3. Chapter 2 Option B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here is the option B. It is super cheesy and pure smut. XD

Raph sat on the sofa watching football while Donnie worked on his computer and Mikey read a comic. Leo came out of the dojo wearing his gear. “Raph come out on patrol with me.” He then walked over and kissed Donnie on the head. “We shouldn’t be gone long.”

“Love you,” Donnie smiled. 

Raph looked over his shoulder at them then back at the television. “Yeah,” he shrugged turning it off. “The game’s a bust anyway.” He leaped over the sofa to head to the dojo to get his gear before meeting Leo at the lair entrance. 

Mikey ran up and kissed Raph. “I love you.”

“Love you too, squirt.” Raph smiled then turned and headed out with Leo.

They ran together for a while in silence. Raph noticed that Leo looked a little stiff in his movements and started to worry, wondering just what Leo had planned. They ran for what seemed like forever before Leo finally stopped. Raph landed next to him out of breath. “You running from something?”

Leo looked at Raph then turned away, “I guess you can say that.”

“Is there something wrong?” Raph asked fearing the answer

“There’s just something that I have to get off my chest,” Leo said without turning around. 

Raph took a step forward, “Leo look….”

“I’ve been sleeping with Mikey,” Leo blurted out. 

Raph stood in silent shock. 

Leo turned to look at him. “It just happened. The other night, when you and Donnie went to the dump, we had sex. Mikey cooked your favorite meal out of guilt. When I kissed Donnie, I saw the tears in his eyes and I just knew that he could smell Mikey on me. It’s been going on for months now. We just can’t stop.” His eyes searched Raph for a reaction. When he didn’t get one, Leo fell to his knees, “Why are you just standing there? Say something. Please.”

Raph sat down hard and covered his face with his hands. Leo’s heart sank thinking that he had caused his brother pain, then Raph started to laugh. Leo was a bit taken aback by that, “Why are you laughing?”

Raph started to laugh harder, “I’m sorry, but you have no idea the relief I feel right now.”

“What?” Leo breathed.

Raph looked up at Leo, “I’ve been sleeping with Don.”

Leo sat while it sank in, “You’ve been doing what?”

Raph flopped back onto his carapace, “Donnie and I have been racked with guilt for months.”

“How long?” Leo asked, still a little shocked.

“Three,” Raph sighed.

“Us to,” Leo confessed. 

Raph sat up, “So you brought me out here to confess.”

Leo nodded, “Yeah.”

“Do you still love Donnie?” Raph asked. 

Leo sat in silence as he thought. After a while he shrugged, “Do you still love Mikey?”

Raph nodded, “Yeah. I do. But, I love Donnie too.”

Leo got up and moved to sit next to Raph, “What do you want to do then?”

Raph shrugged, “I don’t know.” He looked down at the rooftop and sighed. “We can’t talk to Splinter about it. It’s a good thing he moved out to the farm.”

“I know,” Leo sighed. “What would he say if he knew?” Leo looked over at Raph, “Have you ever… thought about me?”

Raph looked up, “Yeah.” He turned his head to face Leo as his brother started to come forward. Their lips touched and Raph pulled back a little before pressing their lips together in a deep kiss. 

It wasn’t long before Raph was pushed onto his carapace with Leo on top of him. Raph parted his legs so that their tails could push together and the tips curled around each other. 

Leo churred, sliding out of his tail to search for Raph cloaca. As soon as he was lined up with it, he pushed in, eliciting a gasping churr form Raph. Slowly Leo forced his way into the opening hidden deep within Raph’s tail. 

Grunting, Raph lifted his hips to take more of Leo in as they shifted around until Leo was fully sheathed. They churred with each breath, elicited by Leo’s slow strokes. “Oh, Leo,” Raph moaned throwing his head back. “Faster.”

Leo increased his pacing and soon felt the added pressure of Raph’s penis inside his tail. He grabbed hold of the base of Raph’s tail, pressing down as stroked the bulge where Raph’s penis was. 

Raph’s hand came up and grabbed Leo’s arm, “Harder.”

Leo pressed down harder as he slammed into Raph, causing the hothead to cry out in ecstasy. One long loud churr erupted from Raph and he clamped down on Leo causing him to finish. They both grunted as they rode out their orgasms with a few more shallow thrusts. 

Leo pulled out and their mixed semen dripped from Raph’s tail. Breathing hard, Leo stared down at Raph then pressed in for another kiss. Raph’s arm came up to wrap behind Leo’s head and hold him down. Tears fell from Leo’s eyes to mix with Raph’s on his emerald cheeks. He broke the kiss and rested his head in the crook of Raph’s neck, “What now?”

Raph wiped his eyes and grunted as he shrugged, “Go home and talk to Mikey and Don.”

 

….

 

Mikey stood watching as Leo and Raph left, “I am such a jerk.”

Donnie looked up from his computer, “What?”

Mikey turned to look at Donnie, tears filled his blue eyes, “I can’t choose between them.”

Donnie raised an eye ridge, “What… do you mean?”

“I’ve been sleeping with Leo,” Mikey sobbed. “You’re my best friend and I’ve betrayed you.”

“You’ve been sleeping with Leo?” Donnie repeated in shock. “And I didn’t notice?”

“I’m so sorry, Donnie,” Mikey ran over and kneeled down in front of him. “I don’t know what came over us, but we can’t stop.”

Donnie sighed, “Mikey, don’t”

“I’m sorry,” Mikey cried and placed his head in Donnie’s lap. “Please don’t hate me.”

Donnie patted Mikey’s carapace, “How could I hate you for something I’ve also done.”

Mikey froze, “What?”

“I’ve been sleeping with Raph,” Donnie confessed. “We’ve been having an affair for three months.”

Mikey sat up and looked in Donnie’s eyes, “That’s how long Leo and I’ve been doing it.”

A smile spread across Donnie’s face, “Oddly, I’m relieved to hear you say that.” Before he knew what was happening, Mikey pressed in for a kiss. It wasn’t a quick peck on the beak, but a long deep kiss and Donnie found himself returning it. 

Mikey lifted himself up so that he was sitting in Donnie’s lap. “I’ve secretly wanted you too.” He cupped Donnie’s face and drew him into another kiss. Donnie’s hands drifted down and started to play with Mikey’s tail, eliciting a churr from the smaller Turtle. 

“What are we doing?” Donnie breathed, breaking the kiss. 

“I guess I’m just a bad boy that needs to be punished,” Mikey purred. “I’m a little slut,” he drew out the last word ticking the ‘T’ and Donnie attacked Mikey’s mouth. Mikey broke the kiss, “But then again, so are you.” A sweet smile spread across Mikey’s face and Donnie realized that he had his finger in Mikey’s tail. 

“I do want you, Mikey,” Donnie found himself saying. “What’s wrong with us?”

“If we all want it,” Mikey nuzzled him, “then there is nothing wrong with it.”

“We need to wait until Leo and Raph get back,” Donnie pulled his finger out of Mikey’s tail. “We need to talk about this as a group.”

Mikey’s grin widened, “Group? Sounds promising.”

Donnie’s breath hitched, “What?”

“Can we at least kiss until they get back?” Mikey pleaded. 

Donnie nodded in response and Mikey pressed their beaks together. He had no idea that Mikey could be so forceful. His tongue flipped around in Donnie’s mouth as his hands drifted down Donnie’s bridges. The genius Turtle’s heart pounded as his hands returned to Mikey’s tail. 

They lost themselves in the kiss and were soon moving to the couch. Mikey pinned Donnie down and started to attack his neck. Donnie parted his legs and Mikey quickly slipped himself inside, stopping inside the tail for a moment before thrusting in deeper. 

Donnie gasped and wrapped his legs around Mikey, “Oh, God.”

Mikey thrust fast and hard in him, striking his prostate and sending waves of pleasure through him. The small turtle poured all of his enthusiasm into his love making and Donnie just laid back and enjoyed it. 

Donnie churred loudly as his pleasure grew and he felt himself harden within his tail. Throwing his head back, he arched his back as far as his carapace would let him while squeaking out a high pitched churr. 

Mikey’s churr was somehow deeper than Donnie’s and they both announced their release at the same time. 

Donnie’s body trembled in the aftershock of the orgasm, “Oh, God.”

Mikey’s face was buried in the crook of Donnie’s neck. “You keep saying that,” came his muffled reply. 

Donnie started to cry, “I can’t believe it. What’s wrong with me?”

“That’s okay. We did it too,” Raph said, leaning over the back of the sofa to look at them. “You two make a lot of noise.”

Startled, Donnie looked up at Raph, “You never told me how p…persuasive Mikey could be.”

Leo joined Raph, “He is. He’s the one that pursued me.”

“If everyone’s okay with it, then I don’t feel guilty anymore,” he got up off of Donnie and walked around the sofa to stand in front of Raph. “I’m sorry I went after Leo without telling you. I was afraid that you would get jealous. But now… everything’s okay?”

Raph shrugged, “I went after Donnie and just had sex with Leo. So, yeah.”

“So… what now?” Leo asked. 

“Is everyone okay?” Mikey asked with a little pout.

Leo shifted his weight from one leg to the other while looking down, “I’m not sure.”

Mikey looked hurt, “Why?”

“It was bad enough before,” Leo tried to explain. “Splinter….”

“He doesn’t have to know,” Mikey soothed, walking up to Leo and running his fingers down his cheek. 

“I can’t lie to him,” Leo argued. “I might have been able to justify us in the beginning, but now.”

Mikey placed his hands on his hips and glared at Leo, “So the only problem you have with this is what Splinter will think?”

Leo nodded his head. 

Stomping his foot Mikey yelled. “That’s stupid Leo.” He huffed, “I want all of you.” Suddenly Mikey stopped and his features dropped. Tears filled his eyes as he realized what he had just said. He placed his hands over his mouth. “I am a slut.” He looked up at them and started to cry, “What’s wrong with me?”

Raph reached out and pulled Mikey into a comforting embrace. “There’s nothing wrong with you and you’re not a slut.”

“I’ve been thinking,” Donnie mumbled as he reached over the sofa to rub Mikey’s carapace. “Turtles aren’t monogamous. Males and females both mate with multiple partners.” Donnie stood and his legs were a little wobbly as he walked over to Mikey. “You just have the instinct to spread your seed.”

“You don’t?” Mikey pouted. 

“I cheated on Leo with Raph didn’t I?” Donnie smiled. “And I was just… with you.”

Mikey wiped tears from his eyes. “Do you worry about Splinter too?”

Donnie nodded his head, “I do.”

Mike looked at him as more tears filled his eyes, “So am I gonna have to choose between you guys?” He rubbed his eyes as he started to cry. 

Leo sighed, “I guess… as long as Splinter has no reason to suspect or ask questions about it.”

Mikey perked up, “Really?”

“Just don’t give him any reason to suspect,” Leo stuck a finger in Mikey’s face. “When he is here, none of us have sex.”

“Okay,” Mikey smiled and pulled away from Raph’s embrace. “So… I can have all of you? And you won’t be mad?”

Mikey’s three older brothers all exchanged glances. “As long as you don’t get jealous of me being with Donnie or Leo,” Raph shrugged. 

Mikey nodded, “That’s fine.” Then a sly smile spread across his face, “Donnie did say something about us being in a group.” He popped his ‘P’. 

“N…NO!” Donnie sputtered. “I meant that we had to sit down as a group and talk.”

“I think it would be fun,” Mikey said sweetly. 

“Given our set up,” Donnie sighed. “I think it would be… complicated.”

“We can figure it out,” Mikey pleaded. “I wanna try it. I was afraid to say it before, but I really want to be with all of you.”

“You just had sex,” Raph pointed out. 

Mikey crossed his arms, “When have you ever known me to have sex just once?”

Leo looked at Raph, “He has a point.”

“So are you implying that you are willing to have group sex, Leo?” Raph smiled. 

Leo bit his bottom lip while he looked at his brothers. He nodded his head, “Yeah. I kinda want to.”

“Yea!” Mikey cheered and giggled while he pushed the coffee table out of the way. “Let’s get started.”

Donnie smiled then grabbed Leo’s and Raph’s hands and guided them over to join Mikey.

Mikey’s excitement showed as his brothers joined him on the floor and as soon as Raph sat down, Mikey attacked his mouth. Raph guided Mikey to his back only to have the smallest turtle flip them so Raph was on the bottom. 

“Leo smells good on you,” Mikey husked then stuck his fingers in Raph’s tail. “You smell good together.” Mikey removed his fingers and they were coated with cum. Mikey licked one of his fingers, “You taste good together too.” He then moved his fingers in front of Raph’s mouth. “Have a taste.”

Raph’s breathing was already becoming heavy. His tongue flicked out to lick up Mikey’s finger, eliciting a churr from the youngest. 

Smiling Mikey held his hand up to Donnie and Leo. “There’s still some left.” The eldest two each took a finger into their mouths and gently sucked. “I want you all,” Mikey churred. 

Raph’s hands grabbed Mikey’s thick tail, “Let me in?”

“Mm hmm,” Mikey moaned. “I’ll let you.” Mikey placed his tail over Raph’s who wasted no time slipping inside. Mikey grunted and churred as Raph embedded himself. When Raph tried to move Mikey sat back, preventing any movement from Raph. “Don’t forget about Leo and Don,” Mikey playfully scolded him. 

“How are we gonna include them?” Raph breathed trying to move. He grunted in frustration. “Please, Mikey. Let me move.”

“No,” Mikey pulled up then slammed back down on Raph causing his bother to churr. “Not until we figure out how to include them.”

“They can just fuck each other,” Raph offered. 

Mikey sighed, “Then all we would be doing is having sex in the same room with them and NOT group sex.”

“I’ve got an idea,” Donnie blushed. 

“Then do it already,” Raph grunted while he struggled against Mikey. “I’m going crazy here.”

Donnie pointed next to Mikey, “Leo stand there and move your tail forward.” Leo nodded and moved into position while Donnie moved to sit on Raph’s chest. He rested his tail on Raph’s face, “Raph can suck on me while we suck on Leo.”

Mikey smiled, “Let’s do it.”

Raph tongue was already licking along Donnie’s cloaca and Mikey started to move while Leo’s penis emerged. Donnie and Mikey both sucked on Leo, running their tongues along underneath and at times tried to kiss around it. Leo churred and moved his hips slightly. 

Raph hummed, “I can taste Mikey on you.”

“And I can taste you on Leo,” Donnie cooed as he moved his head around to take Leo’s tip. He felt Raph take a deep breath then Donnie’s penis was surrounded by the warmth of his mouth. Relaxing his throat, he took Donnie in deep and the genius moved slowly up and down. 

Raph fought the urge to gag as Donnie’s penis pushed down his throat. He was grateful of the fact that turtles can hold their breath for extended periods of time. One of Raph’s hands came up and started to pump Leo while the other roamed over Donnie’s body. 

Mikey quickened the pace and Raph churred, the vibrations causing Donnie to churr then Leo. Mikey laughed, “I caused that chain reaction.” He then gasped out a churr of his own. “I love you guys.”

Raph’s lungs started to burn and he was about to signal that he needed some air when Mikey’s movements staggered as he reached his orgasm. 

As he clenched down, it caused Raph to finish and his churr took Donnie over the top. Raph was grateful that Donnie pulled up a little when he finished. Donnie’s churrs of pleasure caused Leo to finish in turn. Their chorus of churrs sounded as each of them rode their aftershocks of pleasure. 

Swallowing hard, Raph gasped for air. “My tail’s all sticky.” 

Playfully Mikey parted their tails to see how far he could stretch the threads of sticky sperm. “Yeah, but it’s fun. Maybe we can get Leo to lick you clean.” Panting, Donnie flopped to the side to lie next to Raph while Leo dropped to his knees. Mikey grinned and threw his arm up, “Time to switch places!”

His brothers laughed and gave in to every one of Mikey’s desires.


End file.
